Practice
by Tomboy13
Summary: First JLU fic. A mistake puts Flash's life on the line. Now the others must make things right, before Cadmus gets a hold of him. NEW CHAPTER UP!
1. Default Chapter

**YEAH…MY FIRST JLU FIC. AND FLASH WILL HAVE A BIG PART!!**

**DON'T OWN JL.**

The room was dull. That was the only word he could think of to describe it. Dull. Obviously decorated by one of the more…plain Leaguers. The walls were metallic with no cheery posters to even attempt to hide the eerie aura that engulfed anyone who entered in the room.

Cabinets were nailed securely to one side of the room, each one contained large jars filled with colored liquids.

A large, neatly pressed and made bed was carefully placed in the center of the room. It had been moved so that the small rays of sunlight that actually made it into the room would hit the head of the bed.

A young figure was snuggled deep into the covers. He shivered slightly and pulled at the thick white blanket, tucking it under his chin.

He wished that the Station would rotate faster and get out of the Sun's rays or at least for someone to shut the window blinds.

He groaned into his pillow and flipped onto his stomach, why was it so cold? He knew the room was heated to almost ninety degrees and he knew he had been piled with the thickest blankets they owned. So why was he cold?

He contemplated rising from the bed to ask for another cover when his hand slipped out from under the warmth. His teeth chattered and he pulled the limb back under quickly.

Getting out of the bed was not an option. He groaned once more and turned back onto his side. He breathed in deeply and held it in for a moment until he could no longer take it. His breathe rose up in a mist and he pulled at the blankets once more.

He hated the cold.

**22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222**

A dark cloak fluttered behind him as he swept through the room. He carried a large cup in his hands; inside was a dark steaming liquid that he had come to depend on. Coffee. He brought the cup up to his mouth and blew a short breath before letting it go past his lips. He settled into a swivel chair and switched on a monitor. The screen turned on revealing a picture of a metallic room with a single bed in the middle. He concentrated on the picture for a moment before tapping a key to bring up a screen of complicated equations.

" Batman?" A soft voice came up from behind him. He shifted and rose from his seat turning to face the pair that was before him.

" What?" He asked, eyeing two of the youngest members of the League. Normally it would have been three but because of the accident…

The female fidgeted nervously,

" We wanted to know how he's doing." She emphasized the 'we' with a small gesture to her taller companion. Batman moved his gaze towards him. He too, shifted uncomfortably. His blue and white costume almost blending in with a beach painting that Wonder Woman had added to the room. Next to Dove, Supergirl was standing on her toes, in attempts to see the screen he had been looking at.

Batman glared at her. He knew that both of them had been given strict lectures by their relatives and any one else who had happen to spot them that day.

" He's going to okay, right?" The question came from Dove.

" We'll be able to tell if he lives through the night." Supergirl looked at her skirt,

" Can't we do anything?"

" You've already done enough." From behind them came another figure, this one wearing all green and a very angry face.

" You two are supposed to be helping J'onn. Get going."

" But—"

" Now." They looked at each other then at Batman before turning and walking around Green Lantern and out of the room.

Green Lantern frowned and Batman reached back for his coffee cup,

" What was the decision?" Lantern looked over,

" This is Dove's first warning. I've already warned Kara about her behavior."

" And Superman?"

" If Kara keeps going off with no regard to her team, we'll be forced to expel her. Clark agrees." He sighed, " I can't believe they did that though."

" No one had any idea that this would happen."

" We shouldn't have put them on a team. I should've listened to Hawk." He growled low in his throat and walked to a monitor, " He's not getting better is he?"

" I still have more test to run. But no, he isn't." Batman clicked his monitor off, " I'll be back later." He walked out of the room.

Lantern took the seat he left vacant and resisted the urge to punch a hole through the wall.

He had been so stupid to let two rookies go with only one veteran with them. Especially since the veteran was the same age. A teenager and two others younger then twenty three, the warning bells should have gone off earlier, but they were the only ones fast enough to get to the bomb. No one had counted on guards being there. Lantern slammed a fist onto the table,

" God. Flash, I'm so sorry."


	2. Guilt

YEAH… I DO LOVE DOVE, AND SUPERGIRL…BUT FLASH IS MY MAIN GUY…

WELL, HERE YA GO.

**I HAVE NO IDEA HOW I GOT THIS STORY IN MY HEAD BUT HEY, I AM CRAZY…**

Don shut his locker with a sigh. He rubbed his over-used muscles and glanced around, avoiding eye contact with his older brother, who was standing by the far wall, tapping his foot.

" Hank, could you possibly stop staring at me?" Hank snorted. Don, not wanting to stay in the room, headed for the door,

" I have to meet Kara." He informed his brother, knowing that the 'Where are you going, jerk-face?' was close behind. Hank nodded and folded his arms across his red and white barreled chest,

" I told you talking doesn't solve everything." He told him smugly. Don rubbed the side of his mask,

" I had to try."

" Tell Flash that." Don took a step away, looking hurt. He turned away and headed out through the opening door, narrowly missing the incoming figure. The figure stared at Hank and lifted up a hand,

" Hey man."

" Booster." The greeting was cold, even for Hank. He never really liked Booster, which was funny seeing as how they were both glory hogs.

A small rounded robot zoomed around Booster's head before settling down in front of Hawk,

" Hawk! You should've been there to see Booster train with Wonder Woman! She

ripped him—"

" Enough Skeets." Booster swiped lightly at his robot and walked to his locker, placing a thumb on the lock and waiting for it to register his identity.

Despite it's lack of facial features, Skeets looked slightly off put,

" But sir!"

" Skeets." Hank could have sworn he heard the robot sigh as it backed away from him. Booster opened the door and reached in, fumbling around for something,

" Sooo…" He began, pulling a towel out from his locker, " How's Dove handling this?"

" Alright I guess. He's feeling really guilty though."

" Hawk, your brother feels guilty about _everything. _He's a little too in touch with his emotions. No offense."

Hawk shrugged, " That's Don." Booster placed the towel around his shoulders and tapped the locker door,

" You ever think that's he's too sensitive for this sort of work?" He asked lightly. Hank's shoulders twitched as Booster continued, " I mean, how's he going to take it if Flash—" Hawk slammed a fist into a nearby locker and let out a yell.

He walked out of the room, pushing Skeets out of the way. Booster stared at the closing door with Skeets on his shoulder. The robot's lights blinked a few times,

" Maybe you should've talked about the weather?"

" Shut up, Skeets."

**222222222222222222222222222222222222222222**

Kara looked up to find Dove walking down the hallway. Black Canary was next to him as was Green Arrow. She knew that Arrow was disappointed in her and she, herself, had never felt so terrible. It was her fault that one of her closest friends was lying in a infirmary bed, possibly dying.

Flash had been one of the nicest people to her and Dove when they joined the League. He had been so happy to find people his own age, although, Dove was eight months older.

Flash had been training both of them to handle their speed, even though they were far from his class and skill. Hank had been more interested in building up his muscle rather then his speed and, thanks to Flash, Dove could now run circles around him.

Green Arrow patted Dove on the shoulder and continued down the hallway with Canary. Dove looked at the floor and moved back to Kara. She stood up and gave him a half hug,

" He'll be okay, Dove."

" Okay." Kara pushed out her bottom lip and led Dove to a table near the large window in the cafeiteria.

Dove waited for her to take a seat before doing the same.

" What did you want to talk about?" He asked, meeting her eyes.

" I've been going through it in my mind." She ignored Dove's groan, " There has to be something back on that planet that can save him."

" Kara…" She held up a hand,

" Please hear me out." He closed his mouth and gave her his undivided attention.

" Okay, we know how it started…"

**222222222222222222222222222222**

J'onn waited for all the Leaguers to enter the large tele-port room before beginning. Flash was running about, greeting teammates and swapping jokes with his friends. Finally J'onn cleared his throat and waited for complete silence as Flash took his place between Dove and Supergirl.

" We'll require three teams for this mission. Lantern will lead the main attack force, Flash will lead the diffusion team and Diana will lead the evacuation team. All teams will include six members except for the diffusion team, which consist of the fastest possible. Kara and Dove." J'onn hid his smile as the three friends gave each other high fives,

" You all have your individual assignments. We'll have to leave in two hours." He turned away from his podium and saw Lantern and Hawk waiting for him.

" Yes? What is it?" Hawk bristled,

" I don't like the idea of my brother going off on his own." J'onn remained very still,

" He is needed on that team. You could've gone with him if you had trained with Flash once in a while."

Hawk went as red as his costume and turned on his heel, walking away from the veteran Leaguers. Lantern watched the group of people, specially, three of them,

" You sure he's ready to lead a team?"

" I am."

" But with _two _rookies."

" He will be fine. With their speed they'll be able to dodge the lasers and disarm the bomb with little effort."

" Yeah…"

" You should charge your ring."

Flash laughed at Kara's little remark about Booster Gold and slapped Dove on the back,

" You okay, man? Relax! Simple disarm a nuclear warhead mission. No biggie!" Dove gave them a weak chuckle,

" Can you even disarm one? I know I can't." Both guys looked down at Kara, who held up her hands,

" Don't look at me!" They stared at each other for a moment before Kara added, " Oh, but J'onn's going to give us a schematic or something."

Three separate sighs of relief could now be heard followed by laughter.

" No worries then. This mission is going to a breeze."


	3. How it started

**DON'T OWN JL OR JLU**

The Javelins landed in perfect form on the icy surface of the planet. The sky was a dark blue and it stretched out for miles. The ice ended in a rounded circle, revealing dusty roads and limited areas of grass. To the north was a group of caves, next to that was a large palace covered in crystals and large jewels.

Supergirl walked out of the Javelin first and held in a little shiver,

" Maybe I should have brought a jacket?" She muttered to Dove, who was standing next to her, arms wrapped around his body.

" Mm-hmm," He agreed, " Tights are not good for this weather."

Lantern came out next to them, talking to Flash, who was wearing a serious look.

" These are the plans for the bomb, once you cut one wire you have only fifteen seconds to disarm it completely."

Surprisingly, Flash did not give John a cocky reply; he simply nodded and walked over to Kara and Don.

John pointed to Wonder Woman,

" Diana, start getting the people over to the safe point. My team will take care of any guards left over."

Wonder Woman nodded and took off towards the castle, her teammates following.

" Flash. We can't strike fully until the bomb is diffused. The rebels are threatening to blow up the castle with it."

" Right. Keep in contact?"

" Check in every fifteen minutes. Let's go." He flew off away from the castle and the caves to the area where the rebel base was.

Flash pointed to the caves,

" The bomb should be in there. From what J'onn said, it should be unguarded. Perfect time to see you guys in action."

Dove gave them a weak chuckle,

" C'mon, Flash. This isn't practice…let's go."

The three friends glanced around before heading for the caves.

**22222222222222222222222222**

Flash held up a hand and stopped on a dime in front of the mouth of the cave. Kara landed next to him, while Dove stumbled to a rough stop and landed on the ground. Flash laughed and held out a hand, helping up the older man,

" You'll get it sooner of later, Dove." Dove grinned and Kara snorted,

" C'mon guys, we have to find the bomb." She walked around Flash and followed Dove into the cave. Flash opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Kara yelling,

" Race ya!" She took off, Dove following. Flash's eyes went wide,

" Guys! We should check for—" He sighed, " Better find them, before they get into trouble."

**2222222222222222222222222**

The cave was covered in a layer of crystal and broke off in different directions. Flash stopped in front of the first branch and tried to listen for some sign of Don and Kara. Unfortunately the crystal seemed to reverberate sound and they seemed to be in all directions. Flash clicked on his comm. Link,

" Kara? Dove? Where are you guys?" He was answered with the sound of static. The crystal was blocking the signal.

" Damn." He shrugged and checked the plans John had given him. He needed to find the bomb first and that was what he was going to do.

**222222222222222222222222**

Kara hid behind a large pillar of crystal as Dove entered the open area.

" Supergirl?" He asked meekly, his footsteps echoing on the walls, " We should get back."

Kara waited until he inched close enough before springing in front of him,

"BOO!" Dove took a startled step back, his fist raised. He let them drop and smiled,

" Not funny." She laughed and took a look around them,

" This place is beautiful…" She mused, spinning around the area. Dove held a hand up to his ear,

" Did you hear that? My comm. Link is all static." Kara shrugged,

" Probably Flash. Maybe he's found the bomb."

" We should have stayed to help him…" Dove told her quietly. She placed a hand on his shoulder,

" Oh, c'mon Dove. I mean----What was that?" Dove turned around and scanned the area,

" What?"

" I thought I saw something."

" The crystals reflect light in weird ways. It was probably our shadows."

" If you say so. Let's go and find Flash."

**222222222222222222222222222222222**

Flash walked around the large silver box and let out a low whistle. This thing could definitely do some serious damage.

He had to get it off line before the rebels blew everyone to Kingdom Come.

He opened the main hatch and groaned at the number of buttons and wires. Each was blinking in a rapid succession and he didn't exactly feel like messing with any of them.

He pulled out the plans and turned the device on. An exact picture came up on the mini-screen with the first wire blinking.

He reached forward and pulled the wire. Next three buttons lit up in a precise order. Quickly he pushed them and waited to see what wire he needed to pull next.

**222222222222222222222222222222222**

Dove heard the growl before he saw the monster. An eight-foot tall, shaggy, bear-like creature walked out in front of them. Another joined it then a third. Each had piercing red eyes and long blue fangs, which were filled with a thick liquid and were emitting frost in a gas form.

Kara flew forward and punched the closest beast. It stumbled but was not phased. The others roared and charged at Kara.

She fired her laser vision and ducked as it bounced off the crystals. Dove ran next to her and shoved a bear out of the way.

One monster lashed out with a blunt claw, smacking Dove and sending him crashing into a wall, knocking him out.

Kara gasped,

" DOVE!"

**2222222222222222222222222222222222**

Flash pulled the final wire and let out a breath of relief. The lights slowly faded out and the humming noise died off.

He made a move to reach for his comm. Link, but remembered it wouldn't work. Instead he reached out with his mind,

'J'onn. Tell Lantern that the bomb is offline.'

'Understood.'

He smiled to himself and stood up in time to hear a loud scream,

" DOVE!" He glanced around him in fear. Kicking himself mentally, he ran off in the direction of where he hoped his friends were.

" Hang on guys. I'm comin'."

**2222222222222222222222222222222222222**


	4. Oupa

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS. I REALLY APPRECIATE THEM,**

**DON'T OWN JL OR JLU**

The largest monster leaped at Dove with a snarl, spraying the young hero with spittle. Kara turned with a gasp and managed to push the beast away.

'I wish Clark was here.' She thought vaguely as she dodge a blunt claw. Dove groaned and his eyes fluttered open in pain. Kara grinned and moved to help him as the three beasts charged,

"ENOUGH!" A deep voice bellowed. Quickly the monster's rounded ears drooped and they tucked their tails in and became eerily still. Kara kept her eyes on the monsters as she pulled Dove to his feet. A tall, slim man walked into the cavern, his clothes the same light color as the crystals, helping him to blend in perfectly. He carried a long whip in one hand and a claw like glove on the other. He stared at Kara in contempt before gazing at Dove,

"Who are you?" He questioned, using his claw to enunciate each word. Dove, still to stunned to speak, looked at Kara, who smile widely and held out a hand to the man,

"I'm Supergirl…that's Dove. We just wanted to say thank you for stopp—" The hand came faster then she anticipated, slapping her across the face with more strength then a normal human.

Kara's eyes went red and she raised her fist in anger. The man looked unworried, although his body was slowly preparing it's self. Dove was between them in an instant, holding up his hands in an apology,

"Please. We mean you no harm." He prayed that Kara's temper would not snap and that the man would be reasonable, " We are here to help. There's no need to fight."

The man stared at them for a moment,

"I am Opua, fourth commander of the rebellion." He stated. Dove's heart sunk, this was the fourth commander of the people they were here to defeat…this was not going to end well.

Opua eye's glittered in rage as he watched the younger humans.

"Justice demons." He spat.

"That's Justice _League, _Oompa." Kara growled. Opua seemed to ignore her; instead he fixed his gaze on Dove, who was unnerved by the dead look in his eyes,

"You should teach your woman respect."

Dove had to grab Kara by the cape to prevent her from leaping on the man. He shot her a look and moved back towards Oupa. He held up a finger,

"Supergirl is not my woman, she is a free thinking and wonderful person that _you _should respect. And trust me…you will respect her." He said in an almost brotherly awe.

Oupa snapped his fingers and next to him two more guards appeared, each wearing the camouflage gear Oupa was wearing.

"You are our prisoners." Dove held up another hand,

"Please…we aren't here to fight."

"Speak for yourself." Supergirl flew forward with her full strength. The attack seemed to surprise Oupa, who took a step back and swung up his claw, catching Kara on the shoulder. She hissed in pain and gripped her arm, flying back to Dove. Dove looked around, they had a thick wall behind them and three humans and three bears in front of them. They were greatly out numbered, especially if the same strength Oupa had was the norm.

"These are Buliniers." Oupa informed them, pointing the now growling bears, "Their fangs contain a remarkable poison that freezes the victim from the inside out, although they die once drain their poison, it is amusing to watch." He added wickedly. He snapped his finger once more and the largest Bulinier charged, its mouth open wide. It knocked Kara to the ground and began attempting to bite her. Dove gripped the powerful animal's back and began pulling it back while trying to plead with Oupa,

"Stop! Leave her alone!"

**22222222222222222222222222**

Flash took in the scene quickly. Kara pinned by over sized kola bear, not good. Dove trying to talk to three grinning psychos…could be going better. Flash ran for the first man and caught him under the arms. In mere seconds he carried the man out of the cave and knocked him out. It did not take him long to finish the second. Now only Oupa and his three bears were left. Oupa snapped again and the remaining bears charged,

"Hey Fuzzy! Over here!" Flash waved his arms high in the air to get the bears closer to him and away from the rookies.

Kara kicked at the soft underbelly of the animal, forcing a cry from it. It stumbled back and collapsed to the ground. She flew past Oupa, who was now moving away and went for the smallest bear near Flash. Dove watched his friends fight the animals in horror; he turned to Oupa and stood in front of him,

"Call them off." He stated.

"No." Dove's hand gripped the man's shirt,

"Call. Them. Off." Oupa laughed in his face,

"You wouldn't do anything to me. Your eyes are too pure. You will never have blood on your hands." Dove gave him a startled look. He dropped Oupa and ran to help Kara. He held down the fighting animal as Kara hit it with her laser vision, this time aiming for the underbelly.

The Builinier shrieked in pain and ran off. The other bear looked at its retreating companion and as though shrugging, ran off behind it.

Flash watched them go as Dove moved back to Oupa before he could run off. Kara stood next to him, her leg close to the unmoving mouth of the first bear.

**2222222222222222222222222**

Dove couldn't understand why Oupa was still grinning. His guards were gone and his Builiniers had run off. Kara shifted closer to the mouth in order to see Oupa better,

"What do you think of me now?" She asked smugly. Her voice drew Flash's attention back to the group; he looked at Oupa then at Kara,

"Kara move." Oupa laughed,

"You are still a foolish woman." Kara heard a growl and looked down. Before she could even gasp, she and Dove hit the other side of the room. Oupa took the opportunity to run off with a laugh.

"Geez, Flash…what the heck was that for?" She looked around for the speedster so she could punch him on the arm.

"No." She glanced at Dove,

"What?" Dove pointed with a shaky finger and Kara looked,

"FLASH!!"


	5. Trouble

**DON'T OWN JL. THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS.**

Flash wasn't moving. He was lying on the floor, his teeth clenched and his back arched. As the shaggy animal poured more of its venom into him, it sagged lower and began to pin him with its weight. The six-inch fangs sunk deeper into his leg, tearing skin away along with cloth. Blood was spurting from the wound and a soft mist was rising from it.

Dove ran forward as Kara stood still, completely frozen by the sight. Dove gripped the dying animal and began to pull. Flash hissed and sat up,

"Damn it." He breathed, trying to help Dove before he passed out. Dove placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled,

"Take it easy Flash. Just relax." Flash's face was flushed but now, Dove noticed, he was shivering uncontrollably, "Kara!" He cried out, "Kara! Help!"

Supergirl stood away from them, staring at the two guys in disbelief, "He saved me…and…oh god no."

"KARA!" She snapped out of her trance,

"I'll…I'll go get the others." She told them, unable to go any closer to the scene. Before he had a chance to tell her other wise, Dove watched as Kara flew off.

"Dove…" Flash's eyes were closing and he was going limp. Dove's hands moved away from the beast as he gripped Flash.

"No…no…no. Flash stay awake, please? John and Diana are coming, if anyone can help, they can." Flash smiled,

"Heh, John's gonna kill me…" He trailed off and his neck muscles relaxed and his eyes closed.

"NO!"

**22222222222222222222**

Diana watched as the last of the families rejoined the main group with a smile. After the bomb had been disabled, the other rebels had given up easily, proving to be no great threat to the super strong Leaguers. John moved over next to her and shook his head,

"Hey Diana, you see Flash or the others?"

"No, but here comes Kara. Look." John turned and instantly he could see something was wrong. Pure terror was etched across Kara's features and she was pushing herself to fly faster even though she was nearing the Javelins.

"JOHN! JOHN! HELP!" She landed with a yell, her speed causing her to take a few undignified steps,

"Kara? What's wrong? Where's Flash and Dove?" Kara pointed a shaky finger to the caves,

"Flash got bitten…it could kill him!" She told them vaguely before setting off for the cave. John's eyes went wide and he motioned for Diana to follow him.

"Come on. Everyone else stay here and finish up." The two veteran Leaguers took off, trailing behind Supergirl as she led the way to the Crystal Caverns.

**2222222222222222222222**

Dove was afraid to pull the fangs out of Flash's leg and he was worried that if he let them stay more poison would be pumped into his friend's blood stream.

"This way…" He could faintly hear Kara leading the others back to their position. He instantly dropped back down to Flash,

"Wally? Hey Flash! Kara's coming back! Oh, please wake up." He began pulling at the animal again when he friend was unresponsive. He just couldn't left the bear, Kara might have been able to but…

John took in the scene quickly. He flew over and used his ring to pull the animal up, grateful to Dove who was holding Flash down. Without a word he tossed the dead animal away and landed next to Flash.

"How long were those fangs in him?" He snapped angrily at Dove.

"About ten minutes, I wasn't able to lift the—" That was all John needed to hear. He eyed Kara and waved a hand at Diana,

"Get him to the Javelin. Kara, Dove and I will try to get some samples as fast as we can."

The Amazon nodded and scooped up her friend, flying off without looking back.

"John—" The former Marine whirled on the girl with a fierce look,

"Why don't you ever think things through?" He yelled, his voice echoing off the walls. Kara's eyes went wide,

"Lantern I'm sorry."

"What have we taught you in training? Were you even listening?" Kara drew herself up in a defensive position,

"Yes I was but I thought I could get to you guys faster if—"

"There are no 'ifs' Kara. You _know _that you are stronger then Dove and that _you _could have gotten that thing off of Flash sooner! But no. You left! I don't care what your excuse is, you left a teammate when you had no idea what happened to him.

That is inexcusable!"

He turned towards Dove.

"Help me get one of its fangs out. Supergirl, you…" He sighed, "You just get back to the Javelin. We'll talk about this more later."

Kara's blue eyes were filled to the brim with tears. She wanted to run off, crying. She wanted to run home to Ma and Pa Kent and she wanted Flash to cheer her up with some of his jokes. But none of these things were possible. Instead she turned on her heel and left the room quietly as the guys bent down to examine the monster's jaw.

**222222222222222222**

Flash had been placed on two folded over seats. Blankets were covering him, as was the odd cape from a few other heroes who wanted to help. Kara slowly undid the clasps on her shoulders and gently folded it into a small bandana, putting over Flash's eyes, so the bright lights in the Javelin would not hurt him in he awoke.

"Supergirl?" It was Diana. When Kara had first joined the League, Diana had been one of her greatest role models. She was strong, smart, independent and could even get Batman's full attention, which was a superpower in itself. Diana had been the instant mother hen for all the heavy hitting woman of the League. She brought a new type of persona to the team and one day, Kara hoped she would have her wisdom.

"Oh, Diana," She hurriedly wiped her eyes of the unshed tears, "Is he okay?"

"We cannot tell…his body temperature is way below normal and his breath is rising in a mist. It is like he is freezing, but from the inside out."

"That's what Oupa said…" Diana raised her eyebrows but did not question her further, knowing that all would be explained in the debriefing later.

A small red light went off,

"Dove and John are back. We are ready to take off Wonder Woman."

"Prepare the jets Red Tornado. Kara? Will you sit by Flash?" She nodded and Diana moved to the front.

Kara sat down in front of Flash and grabbed his hand,

"Oh god Flash." She whispered, holding his cold hand to her cheek, "I'm so sorry. So sorry…" She muttered.

She was scared of what was happening to her friend but she was also frightened of what was in store for her.

John and Wally's friendship around the base was legendary. No one, including those two, could see how they became such good friends, brothers in fact. She knew that John would bring the fullest punishment down on her, no matter who her cousin was. As if she was going to run to Clark for protection.

What was worse was that she knew that when it came to delinquent acts amongst the team, the Big Six were the basic jury. They had the final word on who got in, who slept where, who worked when. She already knew how they would vote on her, John, of course, would probably recommend suspension from the League. He would probably get Batman to agree with him. J'onn and Diana would be a little more sympathetic and Clark, well, he wouldn't want anyone to think that he was giving his cousin special treatment.

Kara and Dove had both noticed how well the Big Six worked together, as if they could read each other's movements. After working for so long together they now fought in near perfect patterns.

They were also incredibly protective of each other. Kara guessed that after the invasion they had all grown closer determined not to let the shattered team fall and break apart.

Flash groaned quietly and from the corner of her eye, she could see Diana resisting the urge to rush back to them.

Such incredible bonds. She, Flash and Dove were close to achieving one but she knew that if given the choice…

She didn't want to think about that.

All she could do now was pray. For Flash and for herself.


	6. McGee

**WHAT DO I OWN? (HOLDS UP STRING) BEHOLD! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

The Javelin flew closer to Watchtower 2 with a slight bump. Kara felt her insides tighten up with fear as she felt the space craft slowing down. She looked down at Flash, the Scarlet Speedster was no longer visibly breathing, his air supply had become shallow and it didn't help that his muscles would tweak uncontrollably and his body would continue shivering

"Javelin 262 you are clear for your landing. Med Bay teams are standing par your request."

John received the message and answered back with a push to the red button on the consol,

"This is Javelin 262. We are prepared to land. Med Bay level code zero Red."

Kara gasped, 'Code zero Red?'

Code zero Red was the highest level of warning possible. It meant that a Leaguer was dying or beyond help. John was the one who had strictly enforced that rule, that it should only be used in emergencies and even then, as a last resort.

"Javelin 262. Patient id and status."

"Flash. Status critical. Sustained a bite wound, possibly poisonous." The voice on the other end seemed to wavier and it spoke to some else who was in the room,

"Get Superman down here now!" Muffled orders were shouted as the man returned to address John once more, "Landing bay is fully set."

**22222222222222222**

Several civilians were now added to the work force of the med-bay, expert doctors, amazing scientists and an odd ball or two. They stood huddled together in awe of the worried heroes around them and in excitement for a chance to prove their worth.

The head doctor wore a plain white lab coat and thick black rimmed glasses. He carried Flash's files and noted the deep red sticker that was marked I.S. or identity secret. These files could only be seen by the top doctors,

"Doctor McGee!" A young woman rushed up to him,

"What is it Doctor Cordele?" He sighed heavily. Doctor Cordele had been selected for this position not based on her skill but based on her family name. Doctor McGee always found he resented her for that, even more so when he saw that she was, in actuality, skilled in her line of work.

"Superman has ordered that Flash should be isolated upon arrival."

"Why? I was not informed earlier that the patient should be isolated." His tone was stingy.

"I'm sorry sir, but given the new information—"

"You mean finding out that Flash was the one harmed?" Doctor Cordele nodded,

"Yes sir. Batman also insists." Now McGee winced. Batman had enough power and fear inducing presence to scare half the medical staff on permanent leave.

"Fine. Get the Haz-mat team on stand by."

"Yes sir." She turned around and rushed away.

**22222222222222222222**

Dove knew Hawk was out there, waiting for him to step off the separated Javelins so he could rub the whole mess in his face.

'Flash.' Dove hung his head in shame. Flash had worn them not to go running off that it was still dangerous in the caverns but they did not listen and it could now cost them more then they could imagine.

He saved us both…but at what cost?

**22222222222222222222**

Superman flew down to the briefing room with a worried frown.

"Superman?"

He continued down the hallway,

"What is it?" He snapped and continued down the hall, as Booster followed him,

"What's going on? I heard the code zero red…"

"I don't know myself, Booster. Please, wait until we can find out. We'll let you know."

Booster stopped short and glanced around. Skeets hovered over his shoulder and he opened his mouth to continue. Superman felt a twinge of impatience.

"Booster. You will be informed. Now get back to your position. We are at code zero red."

Booster looked taken aback and he looked down,

"Alright." He glanced at Skeets and headed back down the hallway. Superman watched him go and felt guilty for a moment but only a moment. He had bigger things to worry about then hurting someone's feelings. He'd apologize later.

He entered the room and was greeted by sullen faced communication workers. They saluted him and the head honcho walked forward,

"Superman. We have conformation. It was indeed the Flash who was bitten on this peace keeping operation."

Superman felt something inside of him go cold,

"What's his status?"

"Critical." The man continued without any emotion, "It's expected that he may not survive but we are waiting on the say that Doctor McGee will provide."

"Have they landed?"

The man turned away from Superman and checked a list of codes that we're flashing across the screen,

"Yes. He is in transit to med bay seven as we speak."

"Seven? Hazardous? It's that bad?"

"I was not informed of the cause. Batman has handled that situation himself."

"Batman?"

"Yes sir." Superman furrowed his brow. Batman had always been paranoid, but was he using his own communications again? Clark pushed the thought away. Batman may not be trusting but he was trust worthy.

"Who has clearance to the med bay?"

"You'll have to check with Doctor McGee, sir."

"Thanks. I will."


	7. Cadmus' involvement

I OWN NOTHIN'! I HAVE THE SPACE IN MY ROOM TO PROVE IT!

* * *

Flash lay on the moving gurney in pain. Orange haz-mat doctors rushed around him as they headed for med bay seven.

"Sir, the entire floor has been cleared all the way to the bay. Another medical team is standing by."

"Good," The doctor, only distinguishable by a yellow stripe of rank going down his left side. "I want minimum contact with his blood. Anyone who gets any on their suit is to be switched at least two hours after the contact."

"Yessir!"

As the group rushed in anxiety towards the bay, a small nurse dressed in an over sized suit was taking the Flash's temperature,

"Sir, his temperature is continuing to drop. We are close to 94 degrees and still falling fast."

"Damnit. Sanchez!"

"Yes sir?"

"I want that room to be heated to 98 degrees…now." Sanchez broke off from the group and ran faster for the room they were approaching.

Flash yelled out in pain and his breath came up in a cool mist.

Several of the doctors murmured at the sight but the yellow striped doctor kept moving.

"Don't just stand there! Go! Go! Go!"

* * *

Dove walked down off the Javelin nervously,

'Oh god….there's Hank…I'm so dead.' His war like brother stood to the side right next to a crowd of worried looking heroes who had all just been kicked out of the floor they had been on.

'Don't look nervous…don't look…'

"Hey Dove, you ok?" Kara called from the base of the ramp of his Javelin. She was pale and her lip seemed to be raw from her biting on it so much. Dove waved down and walked the last part of the moving ramp to meet up with her faster,

"John is going to call us to the debriefing room…when he's ready, but I think we should see Flash first."

Dove looked startled, "We can't…he's in isolation……..isn't he?"

Kara sighed, "Look, its either wait here with your brother until we're called to the debriefing room…" Dove paled, "Or we can go see our friend."

"Right…wanna bring flowers?"

* * *

Kara glowered at the unidentifiable haz-mat civilian,

"I want to see Flash…now!" She told him as he held up his hands,

"Sorry. No one under class one is allowed in. Only medical personal beyond that."

Kara fumed. Class one? That only consisted of the founding League members. There were four classes that had been assigned to the starting Leaguers. Class one, which consisted of the Big Seven and was open to anything imaginable on the Watchtower and in regards to League information. Class two, limitless access to the Watchtower but somewhat limited access to League information. Class three, which was also Kara's class, limited access to Watchtower, and limited access to information. Class four was usually assigned as punishment, restricted access to the Tower and almost no information allowed. Dove muttered something about this not working and Kara turned back to the doctor.

She glared again, almost getting the haz-mat man to back down when a familiar and angry grunt.

"John!" The Lantern practically mutilated her glare with his own,

"Get to the debriefing room. We've been calling for ten minutes now."

Kara blushed, "Oh have you?" She moved her hand to her ear to turn her com piece back on, "Must be on the blink again."

"Mmhmm…get going you two." The two younger Leaguers rushed off and John approached the haz mat,

"Until I say other wise, I don't want those two in this sector at all. Understood?"

"Yes sir!"

John nodded gruffly and followed the two back down the hallway.

The doctorpulled off his helmet and grinned wickedly, walking back into the room where Flash's other doctors were already waiting for him.

"Did you report this yet?"

"Yes. And Cadmus is very eager to learn more about this poison." The tallest man laughed and ran his hand on Flash's shoulder.

"Good. Tell them that we have all the research material right here."

Flash shivered.

**

* * *

**

**YES! YES! I AM BEYOND EVIL…BUT I JUST SAW THOSE NEW EPISODES AND WUZ LYK….AHHHH….SO YEA…ITS NOT TOO WITH DA SERIES ANYMORE BUT CADMUS IS INVOLVED…DUN DUN DUNNNNN**

**YES…ITS BEYOND SHORT, BUT…END OF SCHOOL IS COMING UP AND I STILL HAVE A JOB….surprisingly, I'LL TRY TO MAKE THEM LONGER BUT SEND ME IDEAS! HALF THE STORIES I WRITE ARE IDEAS SUBMITED IN REVIEWS….SO….YOU NEVER KNOW**

**MUCH LOVE…PEACE**


	8. What is lost

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**THE MONKEY LIES!**

* * *

Dove and Kara followed John sheepishly, trying to avoid looking at each other or anyone else they happen to pass as they made their way silently towards the briefing room.

"In here you two."

Dove caught sight of his brother leaning against the wall, glaring daggers at him. Booster Gold was talking to him quietly but soon Hank yelled a " NO!" and stormed away from the area.

John shook his head and placed a hand on Dove's shoulder,

"Let's go, Dove."

**

* * *

**

Doctor McGee slid in his access pass and dialed his password without taking his eyes from his clipboard.

He was re reading Flash's systems. All functions were slowing down, even his power, which seemed limitless, was far below the norm.

He stopped and blinked at the several people who had gathered around his patient's bed,

"Who are all of you? Where's your clearance passes?" He shouted; feeling slightly braver then he looked.

A slim woman, whose figure was hidden by the suit, raised a gun towards him, smiling like an angel,

"Right here, Dr. McGee."

"Cordele! Susan! What are you doing? That boy needs rest." He glared at her gun and found himself shaking.

"Sorry, _sir, _but Cadmus needs him. We may have found our way to fight the Justice League on a……less destructive level."

"We? You're with them? For how long?"

Susan Cordele smiled wickedly, the gun's laser guide landing on his forehead,

"For as long as you've been making me get your damned coffee and bagel."

The other workers smirked amongst themselves, as they bound Flash's hands and placed mental blocks on his head.

"Now, my dear…"

The gun went off with a crack, that unfortunately none would hear due to the soundproofing of the room.

In mere seconds one of the brightest minds in the world lay seeping stains into the floor, leaving its owner twitching and dying around it.

Susan smiled, and kicked a bit of skull back at the body.

"Let's get Flash out of here, before the next shift."

**

* * *

**

Kara didn't know how many times she could explain what had happened. Yet the Big Seven demanded every detail be recounted, every trivial minute examined…were they really trying to find an excuse to kick her out of the League?

She found herself staring at her cousin and at Batman. Oh yeah, they probably were.

Wonder Woman shook her head, "We cannot blame Kara and Dove…accidents happen. Flash knew this…perhaps better then any of us."

Batman's gaze was heart attack inducing, "You said you heard him calling you back. Why didn't you stop?"

"Because…I…well…I mean…" She gazed hopelessly around the room for a friendly face, and could only settle on Diana's fierce look.

She continued to mix her words up, biting back tears.

"Flash was my friend! I wouldn't want him to get hurt! You all know that!"

Batman looked coldly down on her, "We know that, Kara. However, the fact remains that you just can't handle teammates. You go rushing off without a thought and if we—"

As if God sent, a wailing alarm went off. Superman stood up from his chair and sighed,

"This will have to wait."

**

* * *

**

J'onn was busy trying to sort through the red alerts. Hundreds upon thousands of them were pouring in.

"Sir, these can't all be real." A technician muttered.

"They are not." J'onn told him as Superman flew down beside the command center,

"What's going on?"

"It seems we were hit with a virus. I cannot explain how any one got into our systems but several areas are down."

"Which ones?"

This time the techie spoke up, typing furiously and reading the memos flashing in front of him,

"Security on levels, one three, nine, and sub towers 2-4 is down. All Javelin bays save for two are down and locked. All med bays are without power, and backup is being drained. We have enough power to sustain life support and med bay but little else. Sir, I've never seen a virus like this before…"

"What? So complete?"

"No…so specific…it's only going for certain areas, even though they are connected to other areas as well."

Clark had stopped listening to the two and proceeded to click into Leader mode.

"Contact the sub towers, rewire all power to life support and med bays, and get all systems rebooted in proper order."

"Yes sir."

**

* * *

**

Everyone was running around like the apocalypse was happening.

"Geez…it's just a blackout." Kara muttered as she and Dove wove in and out of heroes and people alike, rushing for the med bay.

"Kara, don't you think that Superman…"

"They'll be too busy with the systems to see to Flash right now. We gotta make sure he's ok. No matter what anyone says."

Dove ducked under Plastic Man and nearly ran into Fire,

"Ah! Sorry Ma'am!" He called as he was urged onward by Kara's growing speed.

Kara bit her lip again as she saw the lights fizzle then go out.

"Damn!" She turned the corner, going by memory towards her friend.

When they reached the door, they found it slightly open and the lights inside off as well.

"Should we go in?"

Kara pushed the door all the way open and Dove sighed

"I guess that's a yes then."

They walked in with their heads parallel to the ground, that is, until Dove stepped on something crunchy.

"Ack…what was that?" He asked, standing on one foot to examine his sole. He picked at the small piece that had been stepped on and pulled it close to his eyes, staring at it through the darkness.

"What is that? A chip?"

Meanwhile Kara had slipped and almost fallen in something wet.

"Eww gross…where's the damn cleaning staff when you need it."

Suddenly the lights went on and suddenly Kara and Dove screamed.

**

* * *

**

**OOOO! IS IT REALLY CHIPS?**

**FIND OUT NEXT TIME!**

**………..**

** . **

**>.>**

**YOU GUYS KNOW IT'S NOT REALLY CHIPS RIGHT?**

**………….**

**GOOD I WAS WORRIED FOR A SEC **


	9. There in lies the Question

**I OWN NOTHING!! WELL...NOW I OWN A MINI DVD PLAYER THANKS TO SANTA...BUT...THAT'S ALL...XD**

**HOPE EVERYONE HAD A GOOD HOLIDAY!!**

* * *

Flash was vaguely aware that the small group had stopped outside of a hangar bay, their tones and voices indicating something had gone wrong. 

"I told you to keep power up in this sector! What kind of moron are you?"

A taunt looking man glared at Susan,

"I'm the kind of moron who was able to shut down the entire watchtower, you ungrateful little-"

"ENOUGH!"

The third had finally decided to speak, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"If we stay here any longer we'll be found out. Someone's bound to notice the trigger happy doc's work sooner or later."

Susan tapped her foot and settled her icy stare on her two comrades,

"Don't try blaming all this on me! If you hadn't—"

The tallest man whirled on her, striking her hard across the face,

"Shut up."

She looked up at him with a shocked glare, her once icy gaze cracking ever so slightly.

"Bill…I…"

Edward McKane decided to side step their little spat and went straight to the small set of controls that were located next to the chrome door.

"Let's see…hmm…"

Susan was still staring at Bill, as if something was wrong with him.

Bill, however, was occupied with helping McKane anyway he could, or so he thought.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" McKane spat as Bill pulled harshly on several of the main cords,

"Tearing them away like that will set off a systems warning! The Martian will be able to figure us out if they get the system back on soon."

Bill smirked at him and held up the wires in a mock salute.

"I'm counting on that, my friend."

Both Susan and Edward stared at him in puzzlement.

Bill took this moment to reach his hand back up behind his left ear, pulling a loose flap of skin down and away, releasing a small amount of yellowish gas, hazing their view.

"You're…not Bill."

A faceless man appeared before them, instantly his posture and demeanor changing.

"No, I am not."

Edward gargled for a moment, mostly on shock and utter rage,

"You're the Question!"

The Leaguer seemed to smile, although that was completely impossible, he held up his hand, index finger pointed up,

"Bingo." The finger moved quickly down to point at the prone figure of the Flash, who was still breathing softly on his gurney.

"Now, I'll just be taking my young friend there." He said in an almost sing song voice.

"I don't think—"

"Where's Bill!?" Susan stepped past McKane, "Where?"

"The same place that you left Dr.McGee…"

Susan's eyes went wide then they went wild, "YOU! YOU KILLED HIM! I'LL--!!"

She rushed forward before anyone could react, grabbing Question around the throat and bringing up her hand to punch him.

Unfortunately for her, the Question was by no means helpless. He caught her hand and swung her off him and into the solid metal wall.

Her head snapped up against the surface and her eyes clouded over as she slid silently to the ground.

"Bastard." Ed spat, looking around to settle on his options. He decided to pull out a small wielding torch he had at his side that he had been using to connect wires together.

He brought it to life with a small click and hovered it above Wally West.

"Stay back or he loses an eye."

"I don't think you want to do that."

Ed looked very well like he would love to burn out the eye of the Scarlet Speedster as he lowered the flame towards his goal.

CRACK!

He could feel the bones in his jaw splinter and shoot around in his mouth, several teeth being jarred and set towards the ground along with their former keeper.

Supergirl stood protectively in front of the Flash, her eyes narrowed dangerously and her hands firmly at her hips.

A faint shimmer of red waltzed across her eyes and for a moment, Ed thought he was going to die; he was saved, however, by the timely and swift intervention of Dove, who stepped in front of the bloody man with a pleading look.

"Kara…it's ok…the others will handle him."

Kara frowned as she thought about shoving Dove to the side and finishing the job.

"He's right. Get the Flash back to his room."

The Question was already bounding up the pair, humming between his comments.

Kara looked at him and he shrugged.

"You might have saved him from these three…but he's still got that poison in him."

**

* * *

**

Dove looked a little pale as they walked back into Wally's old room. A janitor had taped off the area that McGee covered while Batman kneeled far too close to the remains, trying to piece together what had happened.

He didn't look up at Kara and Dove but he made a small tch noise when they entered, like he couldn't be bothered with them now.

"The system will be back on completely in half an hour. You can go then."

"I'm staying with Flash this time." Kara told him bluntly. Batman glared at her but knew that nothing short of Superman could possibly move her physically.

"….." He got up and walked away from them.

Dove looked over at Kara gently, "The others have been working with the sample, you know. J'onn should have an antidote soon."

Kara nodded, "We would've had it sooner if the systems didn't go off line…" She walked out of the old room and headed for Flash's new room, Dove at her heels.

* * *

They were sitting in quietly for several hours before J'onn finally came to them with good news. 

"I have tested the antidote. It has been successful on the test subjects." He told them with a faint smile.

Dove and Kara hugged each other before Kara jumped up to hug J'onn, tears brimming in her blue eyes.

"Thank you."

J'onn nodded and they watched as Flash was injected with antidote, both of them holding their breaths, watching the beeping machines.

Wally coughed, violently at first but then his body relaxed. His eyes forcing themselves open weakly.

"Ugh…where…am I?" He turned his head, "J'onn?"

J'onn smiled a smile rarely seen on the stern Martians face. "Your body will need a few moments to fully recover. I will go and get the others."

He left the room silently, already calling the core members.

Kara watched, stunned for a moment as Wally cleared his throat with several coughs.

"…ugh…"

Dove went up to the bed. "How are you feeling?"

Wally winced. "I'm not gonna lie…I don't think I'll be having iced mochas for awhile." He said slowly, with a faint grin. His eyes traveled past Dove to Kara, "What's wrong?"

Kara bit her lip, "Don't you remember? I did this to you."

Flash sat himself up with help from Dove. "…I'm pretty sure one of those bear things did this…"

"But…if it wasn't for me…" She stopped short as Flash held up his hand.

"Kara. Mistakes happen…ok? Trust me…Just have one of the others tell you some of mine from when the League was founded." He coughed for a moment before continuing on. "Just…think of this as a learning experience…"

Kara still looked worried, "They were questioning me being in the League."

Flash laughed, "Yep. They're pretty protective of me, aren't they? Don't worry, Kara."

He would have said more but the others had arrived, each looking relieved beyond imagination.

"Hey G.L. you bring me a get well soon present?"

"You wish Hot Shot, maybe we'll grab a burger when you're outta here."

"…oooh better make that ten…I'm starved."

Kara and Dove stepped back to allow the core members to celebrate but found themselves blocking Batman's path as he arrived at the door. He looked at them for a moment before walking around to head for the bed, nodding slightly.

"At least he didn't eat your face." Dove joked to Kara quietly.

"…not yet anyway."

* * *

Kara stood once more facing the Big 7, Flash now seated in his rightful place once more. They had been discussing the situation for what seemed like hours before calling her for the moment of truth. 

"Supergirl, your actions of late have been reckless. And because of this a team mate was injured. However, the matter has been voted on and you are hereby…"

Kara braced herself for the worse as J'onn kept speaking. "Placed under temporary probation and as a requirement of it you will be expected to complete 48 hours of simulations and team work training."

Supergirl sighed in relief. "No problem."

Flash grinned at her, "Practice makes perfect, right?"

Superman rolled his eyes at Flash. "Now if you'll excuse us, Kara. We have some other matters to discuss."

Kara nodded and waved at Flash before leaving the conference room, the door locking behind her.

Superman dropped a fist on the table, "Now. Do we have any idea as to how three Cadmus workers got up here?"

J'onn nodded, "Susan Cordele was working here for nearly 6 months before being approached by them. She then used her own security clearance to help the other two up here.We found the third locked in the closet in the med bay room after Question had found them out."

Batman narrowed his eyes, "I've already started rerunning every civilian through another background check."

Diana nodded, "The passwords and clearance cards are being changed as we speak as well."

Superman sighed, "We cannot afford to have something like this happen again."

"Man, Cadmus is full of jerks…" Flash muttered and the others stared at him, "What!? It's true!"

John cracked a smile; the tension was always easier to handle with Wally around, "Good to have you back, Hot Shot."

Flash returned the grin, "I know."

* * *

**wow...this story is finally over...YESSSHHH!!**


End file.
